The primary objectives of a bicycle training device are to: allow some bicycle riding skills to be practiced by a trainee; prevent injury to the trainee during training, practice or improper bicycle operation; and provide a training environment allowing representative trainee and bicycle movements and interactions. If the training device is attached to an actual bicycle, it should be small and light weight so that it will not interfere with normal rider and bicycle balance, rider entry and exit or rider vision. It should also be rugged in construction, allow attachment of containers, flags or related devices, pleasing in appearance and low in cost. It should also be adaptable to various bicycle sizes and designs, and cooperate (or at least not interfere) with other training devices or attachments. A minimum of effort to install and remove the device is also desirable.
Most of the current training devices may do one of these objectives well, but other objectives poorly or not at all. Several types of training devices are known.
Training wheels are a common method to first introduce a child to a bicycle. The training wheels convert the unstable (at rest) two wheeled bicycle into a relatively stable four wheeled vehicle, allowing the child or other trainee to become accustomed to the position and feel of the bicycle with out the risk of falling. The training wheels typically include a pair of outboard wheels mounted on a training wheel support members which are attached to the rear portion of the frame. The support members are typically clamped proximate to the rear axle of a bicycle. Training wheels allow the trainee to practice pedaling, starting and stopping, and handlebar steering.
However, training wheels tend to prevent rider training in balance movements. Transport, access and use tend to be cumbersome. The training wheels also increase the riding clearance required, prevent normal turning at speed and can impede a non-riding but adjacent training person or helper trying to assist in the training. Unless removed, the training rider cannot experience the proper balance and normal maneuvers required to properly ride the bicycle.
Fixed devices attached to the bicycle for grasping by non-riding helpers are also known. One example is a "push bar" illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,840. The push bar is welded or otherwise firmly attached to a rear portion of the frame to allow a non-rider to push forward and hold back the training rider, and to also keep the trainee upright when required (i.e., prevent the trainee and bicycle from falling sideways).
This fixed handle approach is not easily removable when the training period ends and is also specific to a given frame design, i.e., it is not interchangeable with other types and sizes of bicycles. It may be placed at a convenient position for push starting a training rider, but this position may not be convenient to allow the training non-rider or helper to stand erect while running alongside. Rear placement of the push bar may also not allow convenient support by the helper if used in conjunction with training wheels, requiring removal of the training wheels prior to use of the push bar. If the helper forgets and the training wheels are not removed, the training helper can trip over the projecting training wheels, injuring the helper and the trainee.
In another approach is a projection from the rear of the bicycle seat. One example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,599. The rear portion of the seat or rear seat support could be used as a "push bar".
However, this approach has similar limitations as to the non-removability, non-interchangeability, relatively fixed position, and the separate need to remove training wheels. Because the seat projection's position is related to the location of the rear seat, they may be inconvenient or incorrectly placed for proper support in the event of an imminent fall (i.e., grasping point may be placed too far back and supporting force may tend to lift the rear wheel, allowing the bicycle to pivot on the front wheel leading to the fall of the rider.
These prior approaches have other limitations. These are primarily related to the fixed position (in relationship to the bicycle seat or frame) and multiplicity of elements and designs required to attach and adapt to various different bicycle frame/seat shapes and sizes. To prevent the rider from falling sideways, the helper must firmly grasp the bar or projection while running alongside the moving bicycle. The act of running by the helper while firmly grasping an awkwardly located and fixed position bar or projection can add extraneous forces to the moving bicycle. An effort by the rider to balance these extraneous forces may be required. These extraneous and unrepresentative forces can detract and confuse the training of a child or other trainee. In order to prevent this confusion, some helpers do not firmly grasp the bar or projection, attempting instead to catch the falling bicycle, fixed bar or seat projection. These fixed bar/projection designs and multiple attachment problems cause added training and installation time, cost and added weight. The multiplicity of elements and fixed position problems also seriously detract from the reliability in preventing injury to children and proper bicycle riding training.
None of the prior art known to the applicant incorporates a handle for a non-riding helper without a fixed position attachment to the frame or seat. These prior approaches also requires extensive installation and removal hardware and procedures, or leaving the bar permanently attached.
What is needed is an easily removable training handle, which is adjustable to convenient angles and heights, and which can have a coordinated installation with removal of the training wheels.